


decorating christmas

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: seungwan and hoseok go shopping for christmas decorations, and she's a little confused about his choices
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: christmassy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953





	decorating christmas

the newly moved-in couple planned to spend christmas this year on their own in the apartment they've rented together. it would also be their first time spending christmas together. usually, it was hoseok who's the most ecstatic about it, filled with so many ideas and plans, while seungwan was the strict one between the two of them, carefully organizing everything, but the tables have slightly turned while they were shopping for a christmas decorations together.

"we're only buying a small christmas tree? don't you think a big one will be better because it has more space for ornaments?" she asked him, a little doubtful on his choice, as he puts the 3ft tall tree on their big cart.

"yeah, it'll save more space." seungwan was surprised because it was usually her line to say stuff like that. "now, let's move on to the christmas lights."

they walked to another aisle and hoseok picked up led strip lights. "don't christmas trees usually have fairy lights?" she questioned his choices again but still let him because she didn't want to argue over a small matter and he also looked very serious.

"these light strips are the trend these days. trust me." he flashed a small smile at her and patted the top of her head.

seungwan had a confused look on her face most of the time while they were shopping, but she let him because it's also interesting how he takes charge instead of her. when they went home, the whole living room was stuffed with the packaging of the decorations they've brought. they decided to rest after a busy day of shopping and decorated the next day. the little christmas tree was placed on top of their table with only a few ornaments decorating most of the upper half. the christmas lights were also placed on the corner between the ceiling and the wall and the sides of the window.

on the morning of christmas eve, hoseok excused himself while they were cooking together. she allowed him, not looking at him because her whole focus was on decorating her own gingerbread house, at which hoseok already did his in a hurry. she didn't notice his return until he called out for her right by the living room.

"merry christmas! this little buddy and i couldn't wait any longer for him to meet you!" he took the shy puppy out of his cage to bring it close to her.

seungwan had the softest surprised face, gasping in awe. she immediately took off her gloves and apron to carry the puppy close to her chest like a baby. he smiled proudly and in admiration of the view of seungwan and the puppy together. he took a picture with his phone to capture the moment it was definitely one of the most beautiful images he has seen in his life. for both of them, it was the best christmas ever.

"so this is why you chose such a small christmas tree and led light strips... i... i love you." she sighed and leaned her head on his chest, while still holding the puppy. the two of them spent most of the day playing, thinking of a good name for the new member of their small family, and planning all the detailed stuff about raising him. they almost forgot to continue cooking until they heard the sound of the oven, signaling that their christmas cookies were already done.


End file.
